The LMMCU (streaming service)
August 2019 |language = English |content = See below }} The LMMCU is an online over-the-top subscription video-on-demand streaming service that is owned and operated by the LMMCU and created by Trailblazer101. The service includes acquired and original content for films, TV series, and video games from various LMMCU companies, in addition to a digital store where various merchandise can be purchased and songs can be listened to. The LMMCU launched with a beta state in January 2019, with its full launch set for August 2019. The service is available in a bundle with the Frick TV app, through the Nostalgic Network, or in a lower cost bundle with both the Nostalgic Network and Frick TV app through the LMMCU All Access rewards program. Features * Access to a library of acquired and original films, TV series, and video games content from various LMMCU companies. * Digital store where various LMMCU merchandise can be purchased and where select songs and playlists can be listened to, while rewards, content deals, price savings, and ad-free experiences are available through the LMMCU All Access rewards program. Content Acquired Content Films Add your own films below: * Asheren Odyssey * Biomecha: Chronicle Revival * Blitz * Burst * Che and Hammurabi * Game Masters: A GameTime Movie * Gawain and the Green Knight * Goliath * Imagination Spike * Origin * Orion the Huntsman * Pixel * Project 4A * Roar * Shogun * Shogun: Phantom World * SpellCast * Surge * The Brick Resistance * The Fall of Arthur * The Fun Movie * The GameTime Movie * The Legend of Sigurd and Gudrún * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Blazer Movie 2: Broken Dimensions * The LEGO Blazer Movie 3 * The LEGO Shado Movie * The Long Trail * The Shade Movie * The Trigger Movie * Universal Secrecy * Untitled The Fall of Arthur sequel * Untitled The Fall of Arthur spin-off film * Untitled The LEGO Blazer Movie spin-off film * Untitled Trail Blazer Studils animated dystopian science fiction film * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios superhero film #1 * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios superhero film #2 * Untitled third The Fall of Arthur film * Venture: Bounty * Venture: Breathtaking Fear * Venture: Halloween * Venture Missions * Venture: Revolution * Venture: SADM * Venture: The Lost Mines of Mirefield TV Series Add your own TV series below: * 4Corners * Camp Island * Cloud Man * Everyone Ignores Marty * Five Swell Guys * Knights of Asaeveth * LEGO Agents * LEGO Avengers: Assemble * Mecha Elite Battle * Morphers * My Little Gamer * Pantheon * PixelFox: The Series * Press Play * Press Start * Red Defender * Retainers of Grayvoron * Saga of Skylof * Sly Guy NEXT * Spider-Man Noir * Star Space Judgement Future Alien Matrix Inception Drawception Park & Knuckles New Funky Mode featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series * Survival * The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime * The Archie Gang * The Awesome World of Trigger * The Cup Of Destiny * The Fallen Wiki * The Fastnesses: Final Call * The Red Order * The Shadypuff Girls * The Trail Blazer Adventures * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Transform Animals Island * Universe Unit * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios -Frick TV broadcasted TV series * Venture: Minis * Venturian Battle * Wolf Knight * Zapper Video Games Add your own video games below: * Criminal Cases * Firestar * Follow the Trails * Ghouls' Land * Isle of Darkness * Life D * Monster Labs: Smash Hit * Nintendoverse * PixelFox: The Internet's Rebirth * PixelFox: Wikia vs Discord * Rift Masters * Sherlock: The Telltale Series * Super Youtube Bros. * Ultimate Pong * Untitled Nostalgic Games fantasy RPG video game * Untitled Nostalgic Games hunting video game * Untitled Nostalgic Games racing video game * Untitled Nostalgic Games space jumper video game * Upland * Upland: Battlefront * Upland: Forgotten Isles * Upland: Mix Crew * Upland: Ogres * Upland: Prison Phalanx * Upland: Racers * Upland: Sky Patrol * Venture: Mobile Edition Original Content Films Add your own original films below: * Dark Shadow * LEGO Sermian: Beasts of Boliphus * Metaninjas: Yōso no Tatsujin * Untitled 1001 Spears sci-fi film * Untitled 1001 Spears spy film * Untitled Trail Blazer Studios original film * Wild Cards TV Series Add your own original TV series below: * Doctor Trail * Galaxy * Into the Ravenverse * Morphers * Press Continue * Retainers of Grayvoron * Silver Mirror Ninja * Starcop * Under Arrest * Untitled Moon user-based original TV series * Venture City Video Games Add your own video games below: * LEGO Universes Arcade * Saga of Skylof: Speeders * Sly Guy Alliance * Survival Street * Wiki Tennis Aces Store Merchandise Add your own merchandise below: * BlazeBox * Blaze Oblong * Fandomania * Firestar * Funko Playsets * Mind Vault * The Sly Guy Merchandise * Ultimatum * Untitled LMMCU Wiki comic book series from Trail Songs Add your own songs below: * 250,000 * Boscottian Rhapsowoz * Burn With no Swearing * Enchiladas * Git tha Glock * Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Story So Far - Soundtrack * Piano Night * Pirate Rhapsody * Rap God With No Swearing * Vepturegeng * We Will Pirate You * Why Are We All Making Songs On Here Now? * Wiki Man Trivia * The LMMCU won the "Project of the Year" award in the LMMCU Awards on February 14, 2019. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Streaming Services Category:Merchandise Category:The LMMCU (streaming service) Category:LMMCU Category:January Category:August Category:2019